


Prompt 9

by The_One_Whooooo



Series: Classification AU [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Headspace, No Slash, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Regressuary, faint mentions of past abuse, regressuary 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Whooooo/pseuds/The_One_Whooooo
Summary: Character A accidentally breaks something, B comes home to find them panicking





	Prompt 9

**Author's Note:**

> A little note so there's no confusion; Dan will sometimes repeat words because it lets Sonya know that he isn't mad (ie, 'come come' or 'sit sit'). He also does this to keep a light tone, and for other reasons. I just wanted to let you guys know that it's intentional.

It wasn't too late, but it was later than usual. Usually when Dan stayed this late he took Sonya with him, just in case she needed him and to soothe both of their anxieties. Sonya could take care of herself, but it was natural for both caretaker and little to be anxious when separated for a while. Though, in Sonya's case, it took less time.

The door was shut and locked by the time he heard it, the sound if a hushed sob being cut off. He was still new to this whole thing, but his ears could pick that up at least. So the first thing he did was scan the area. The kitchen light was on, so that was where he went.

The sight, while not the worse, did make his heart stop. Broken glass was scattered across the floor. Sonya had to be hurt, that was the only reason he could think of as to why she would be crying.

When this was not the case Dan grew confused.

While frozen in place and clearly distressed, Sonya didn't appear to have a scratch on her. She was barefoot, and had a pleading look in her eyes. The look that came to meant ‘don't hit me, I didn't mean to’.

But why? It was only one glass.

“Stay there. Don't move.”

His voice is soft when he gives the order, but he doesn't miss the shaky inhale when he turns to grab some sandals.

First order of business was to put on some gloves and pick up as many pieces as he could. Then he would sweep and mop up the rest.

“You okay?”

He gets a little whimper and a nod. Good. She wasn't hurt.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

A choked whimper.

“Jus w- Just wan'ned some water.”

Just. She _just_ wanted some water. She had to make it clear that breaking the glass wasn't part of the plan, for some reason. Not that Dan would think she would intentionally break something.

Sonya is still as he makes sure no glass is by her feet then helps her into the sandals. Dan is careful not to sigh, instead letting out a soft groan as he pushes himself to his feet. Sitting all day then kneeling was not the best for his aging limbs.

“Let's get you some water, sweetie. Come on.”

Sonya makes to protest. She clearly thought that she didn't deserve to be treated nicely after ‘doing something bad’. But Dan doesn't give her the chance.

“I'm not gonna punish you for something you didn't mean to do. Now come come.”

Swiftly, he grabs two glasses and fills them, handing one to Sonya so he can put an arm around her and lead her over to the couch. The way she clutches it tightly in both hands and ducks her head down makes Dan frown.

Not for the first time, Dan wishes he could strangle the little's past ‘caretaker’ with his bare hands.

Glasses half empty, Sonya's breathy hiccups taper off. She was still stiff. Even if she didn't pull away from his embrace Dan knew she was still waiting for blows that would never come.

A deep exhale to make sure she wouldn't flinch, and he spoke.

“Wanna tell me what's on your mind?”

The shaking head he gets makes him purse his lips.

“Okay…. I'm here if you wanna tell me, okay?”

A hesitant nod. And he smiles.

“You know I'm not mad, right?” He gets a surprised jolt. “I would never be mad at you for something like this. You didn't break it on purpose and you were so good, listening when I was cleaning up. Thank you for listening, sweetie.”

Stunned silence is all he gets for a minute. When Dan would think about it later he'd realize he could pinpoint the exact moment that it sunk in for Sonya. It was during one of her rough exhales, when her head leaned against him just for a split second and she'd move towards him.

But for now he was content to just hold his Little, and feel their bond growing everso slightly.


End file.
